


One of a Kind

by PattRose



Series: The Horror Series Six [2]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: AU, Angst, Character Death, M/M, Spook Me Multi-Fandom Halloween Ficathon, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2020-12-17 11:43:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21053849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose





	One of a Kind

One of a Kind  
By PattRose  
Summary: Jim is bitten by a wolf, but then he begins to turn. Blair knows Jim will be more dangerous with his senses.  
Warning: Werewolf, language, angst, Major character deaths  
Genre: Slash  
Rating: Mature for violence  
Word Count: 1748  
Creature for Spook Me Ficathon: Werewolf  
Beta: Bluewolf

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/0Spook%20Me%202019/one%20of%20a%20kind2_zpsghh7qayr.png.html)

Jim and Blair were hiking and camping that weekend. Everything had been going smoothly. Jim should have known something would happen to ruin it.

As they hiked Jim saw a flower blooming on a tree and went to pick it for Blair. He adored Blair and wanted him to know how he felt at all times. He turned to Blair and said, “I’ll be right back.”

Blair waited while Jim followed a trail into the forest. He was gone for a while, when Jim’s spirit animal started pacing in front of Blair. _Oh, shit. Something happened to Jim._

Blair went running with the panther leading him. Moments later they were joined by Blair’s wolf, and it followed them. He saw Jim lying on the ground and blood flowing from his leg. 

Blair put Jim’s head in his lap as he sat down on the ground and said, “Jim! Can you wake up for me?”

Jim did and smiled at Blair. “I’m fine Chief. I was coming to get you a flower, but a wolf bit me on the way. Sorry. I didn’t mean to alarm you.”

“Your spirit animal came and got me. I figured something was even worse.”

“Don’t worry so much. We’ll just wrap it up and I’ll be fine,” Jim assured him. 

“We’ll wrap it up and head into town to an Urgent Care. You need a rabies shot, just in case.”

“I don’t have rabies. And I’m not going to a doctor. It’s as simple as that. I’m fine. Just need to wrap it up and get on with this trip of ours. Nothing is going to ruin it. Understood?”

Blair just shook his head no and walked off to get the medical supplies. “I’ll be right back, Jim.”

As he walked he called Simon and heard, “Banks…”

“Simon, Jim was attacked in the woods by a wolf, and he won’t let me take him to a doctor. It doesn’t look too good either. What can you do about getting up here and helping me?”

“Are you at the same place we went last month?”

“Yes, Simon. You’ll come?” Blair asked, hopefully. 

“I’ll be there in an hour. Try to stick close to camp. See you soon, Blair. Relax, I’m on my way.”

“Thank you, Simon.” Blair closed his cell and got all the medical supplies he had and walked back to where Jim was waiting. He also grabbed Jim a clean pair of jeans for after putting a dressing on his leg. 

“It’s about time, Chief. I was worried.”

“I don’t understand why a wolf would have bitten you when you didn’t scare it or anything.”

Jim watched as Blair cleaned the wound. It did look pretty bad, even Jim had to admit that to himself. “I wasn’t doing anything. Maybe it was a werewolf, Blair.” Then Jim threw back his head and laughed. 

This made Blair feel somewhat better about things. At least Jim still had a sense of humor. Blair finished wrapping the wound and helped Jim get out of his old jeans and into the clean pair that Blair had brought. Then Blair helped Jim limp back to the tent and their campsite. 

About an hour passed and Simon showed up. 

“Blair, did you call Simon?”

Blair looked guilty and said, “I had to. This was bad, Jim.”

Simon looked at Jim, and asked, “A wolf bit you?” 

“I know, it’s weird. There were like four of them and I didn’t advance on them at all. In fact, I tried to get away from them very quickly.”

“Jim, we’re going to Urgent Care. The camping trip can happen later on. Right now, we have to get you looked at and perhaps get a rabies shot.”

Jim was irritated. “Simon, he was just startled. He wasn’t rabid or I would be dead.”  
“Jim, rabies doesn’t kill instantly! You should know that!”

“Let’s get the tent taken down and store all your gear. There will be other weekends, Jim,” Simon assured him. 

For some reason, Jim was pissed and wasn’t hiding it a bit. He wanted to stay in the woods. _Damn it, I’m coming back after they make me see a doctor._

**********

They had to wait for two hours at the Urgent Care and this made Jim even crankier, if that was at all possible. A couple of times, he growled, making Simon and Blair both stare at him.

Finally, Jim had taken as much as he could. “I’m going home, Sandburg. Either come with me or stay with Simon. I’m not sitting here for another minute.” And just like that he walked out and got into his truck. He waited, but Blair didn’t come out. This made Jim even angrier. _Fine, he can ride with Simon then._

As Jim drove off Simon stood up and said, “You’re scared of him, aren’t you?”

“Yeah! Did you hear the growling? And he smelled funny. Like a canine that lives outdoors all the time smells.”

They got into Simon’s car and started down the road. “Blair, it’s not like there is such a thing as werewolves. So why would you be so worried?”

“There is a full moon tonight and it just seems odd that Jim was bitten and all these changes are taking place. If there was something like a werewolf think how powerful he would be with Jim’s senses. That’s why I’m scared. He would be ‘one of a kind’. And I don’t know about you, but I don’t want to face Jim as a werewolf.”

“Would you like to stay with me for a few days?” Simon asked. 

“After we check on Jim once we get back to the loft. I truly am worried about him.”

“Okay, we’ll stop and see how he’s doing and then you can grab your things and come to my place.”

“Simon, what if he does turn and hurts someone?” Blair wondered aloud. 

“Well, I hope we never find out. I’d hate to shoot my dear friend. Let’s keep good thoughts, Blair.”

**********

When they arrived at the loft Jim’s truck was parked in its usual place. Simon and Blair started up the stairs. Blair noticed the sun was down and the moon was indeed a full moon. Blair was so nervous but tried to stay calm for Simon’s sake.

Blair unlocked the door and they walked into a dark loft. Both men could hear the animal panting noise and the growling. 

Simon whispered, “I think you might have been right, Blair. Let’s get out of here.”

“Simon, we can’t let him out on his own. He’ll kill or hurt people.”

There was louder growling and moaning as some type of fabric was ripping. Both men backed up and watched for Jim to come down the stairs. Neither of them were expecting what they saw five minutes later. 

It all started with Simon flipping the light on, and Jim howled with pain. Blair knew that Jim’s senses were kicked into high gear and this was going to be horrible.

Jim appeared at the top of the stairs, or at least it was someone who used to be Jim. Jim’s shirt was ripped off though he was still wearing a sleeveless tee shirt. Then his jeans were shredded off at the knee. Neither Simon nor Blair recognized Jim anymore at all. _His_ hands were huge, with long daggered nails. _His_ face was completely changed. The _monster_ started down the stairs at a very slow rate. Almost like _he_ was in pain. 

Simon took his spare gun out and handed it to Blair. “Aim for the heart, Blair. This is no longer Jim.”

Blair had tears running down his face. Blair knew that he wouldn’t have his lover after tonight. 

As the _monster_ got to the end of the stairs, _he_ seemed to gain strength. 

Simon aimed for the _monster’s_ heart and pulled the trigger. The howling was so loud and so frightening that both men moved closer to each other. Simon continued to shoot and so did Blair. Both men were crying by then. Finally, the _monster_ was down.

As they stood there watching, the _monster_ started to change and he slowly began to look like Jim again. 

Not long after that, Cascade Police showed up and banged on the door. Simon opened it up to find Rafe and Brown standing there with two other officers. They all looked at the _monster_ on the floor and saw _him_ starting to change back into Jim Ellison. 

Rafe was the first to speak. “What the fuck is going on? We had a report of a lot of shooting. Why does Jim look like this? Did he attack you?”

Simon wiped his face off with his shirt sleeve and answered, “Yes, we had to defend ourselves.”

One of the officers said, “There is a fucking huge wolf downstairs howling in anguish. Was Detective Ellison one of them?”

“We’re going to have to figure that out. As you can see, Jim is lying on the floor now. He’s changed back. _He_ was huge and strong, and there was no way of fighting _him_ off.” 

Blair was in shock. He couldn’t believe they had to kill Jim. Blair slid down the wall and hit the floor and began to weep for the loss of his lover. Simon slid down next to him and just held him in his arms. 

All the men wondered what they would do or say when the door came crashing in and the wolf attacked all of the men, killing them on the spot. _He_ just ripped everyone to shreds in no time at all. 

The _werewolf_ was saddened to see the man he had chosen to be part of his pack, dead. ‘Little did the Wolf know that if this particular choice had become one of his pack, he would have been quickly overthrown as Leader.’ He would have to hunt for another good specimen that night. He flew down the stairs, howling the entire way. 

The end

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/0Spook%20Me%202019/one%20of%20a%20kind%20ending%20pic_zps8oacgqfp.png.html)


End file.
